Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers TV Franchise
''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers G1 Saga ''is the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th YIFM/Transformers crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube with it’s double feature Connor Lacey's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventures Begins in the near future. Plot The cartoon (along with the Marvel comics) set up the basic story of Transformers that most other incarnations were to follow: two warring factions of robots on the planet Cybertron leave in search of resources. The factions crash-land on Earth and, millions of years later, begin their battle anew in Reagan-era America and across the globe. Once established, the cartoon rarely took any steps to upset its status quo. Plots generally centered on a Decepticon plot or invention of the week, which would be used to gather energy or Defeat The Autobots FOREVER!!, and the Autobots' efforts to stop the plan. Most of the time the Decepticons were forced into retreat, and the Autobots drove off victorious. At most, a new character or team was added to one side or the other. Plots became a bit less formulaic during Season 3, though character death and true plot upheaval remained a rarity. Through its 98-episode run, this series took viewers around the globe and to many strange places and times: across the alien Cybertron, the Earth's prehistoric past, the Earth's then-future of 2005, the Metropolis-like society of Nebulos, and more. It is not the best animated series ever to air, but it stimulated viewers with its concept at the time, and continued to do so in the years to come. Episodes #More than Meets the Eye, Part 1 #More than Meets the Eye, Part 2 #More than Meets the Eye, Part 3 #Transport to Oblivion #Roll for It #Divide and Conquer #Fire in the Sky #S.O.S. Dinobots #Fire on the Mountain #War of the Dinobots #The Ultimate Doom, Part 1 #The Ultimate Doom, Part 2 #The Ultimate Doom, Part 3 #Countdown to Extinction #A Plague of Insecticons #Heavy Metal War #Autobot Spike #Changing Gears #City of Steel #Attack of the Autobots #Traitor #The Immobilizer #The Autobot Run #Atlantis, Arise! #Day of the Machines #Enter the Nightbird #A Prime Problem #The Core #The Insecticon Syndrome #Dinobot Island, Part 1 #Dinobot Island, Part 2 #The Master Builders #Auto Berserk #Microbots #Megatron's Master Plan, Part 1 #Megatron's Master Plan, Part 2 #Desertion of the Dinobots, Part 1 #Desertion of the Dinobots, Part 2 #Blaster Blues #A Decepticon Raider in King Arthur's Court #The Golden Lagoon #The God Gambit #Make Tracks #Child's Play #Quest for Survival #The Secret of Omega Supreme #The Gambler #Kremzeek! #Sea Change #Triple Takeover #Prime Target #Auto-Bop #The Search for Alpha Trion #The Girl Who Loved Powerglide #Hoist Goes Hollywood #The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1 #The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 2 #Aerial Assault #War Dawn #Trans-Europe Express #Cosmic Rust #Starscream's Brigade #The Revenge of Bruticus #Masquerade #B.O.T. #The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: The Movie #Five Faces of Darkness, Part 1 #Five Faces of Darkness, Part 2 #Five Faces of Darkness, Part 3 #Five Faces of Darkness, Part 4 #Five Faces of Darkness, Part 5 #The Killing Jar #Chaos #Dark Awakening #Forever Is a Long Time Coming #Starscream's Ghost #Thief in the Night #Surprise Party #Madman's Paradise #Nightmare Planet #Ghost in the Machine #Webworld #Carnage in C-Minor #The Quintesson Journal #The Ultimate Weapon #The Big Broadcast of 2006 #Fight or Flee #The Dweller in the Depths #Only Human #Grimlock's New Brain #Money Is Everything #Call of the Primitives #The Face of the Nijika #The Burden Hardest to Bear #The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 1 #The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 2 #The Rebirth Part 1 #The Rebirth Part 2 #The Rebirth Part 3 #Four Soldiers from the Sky #The Tale of the Master Star #The Birth of a New Leader #The Resurrected Blaster Against the Decepticons #The Revolt on Planet Pisto #The Evil Meteor #Four Million Years—the Veil of Mystery #The Shadow of Evil #Crisis on Cyberton, Part 1 #Crisis on Cyberton, Part 2 #King of Shadows, Scorponok #The Dormant Volcano Erupts Again #Fortress Maximus's Gigantic New Being! #Mars Explodes! Watch Out, Fortress Maximus! #Mars Explodes! The Scorpion Appears! #The Indestructible King Galvatron #An SOS from a Lost Planet #Danny, the Little Hero #The War on the Hive Planet #The Attack on the Twin Planets #Scorponok's Weakness #The Friendship of the Four Headmasters #The Mystery of the Pirate Ship #The Death of Ultra Magnus #The Final Demise of the King of Destruction #Life Can Be Sacrificed for Peace on Earth #The Miracle Warriors, Part 1 #The Miracle Warriors, Part 2 #Crisis on Planet Master #The Brink of Death #The Full-Scale Assault #From Enemy to Friend #The Plot for the Final Battle #The Last Battle on Earth, Part 1 #The Last Battle on Earth, Part 2 #The Return of the Decepticons #The Hunt for the Living Dead #The Case of the Missing Plane #Junior Headmaster #The Troublemaking Little Monsters #Battle in the Barren Lands #Preservation of the Wild Animals #The Super Twins! #A Fierce Battle!! The Autobots Are in Trouble #The Appointed Hero #Turn the Anger to Power #A Friendship is Born #The True Face of the Mysterious Rock #The Hunt has Begun #The Birth of a Super Warrior #The Dramatic Encounter #The Birth of the Third Powermaster #Sixshot the Vagabond #The Emergence of the Fourth Powermaster #A New Friend, Sixshot #The Struggle Between Life and Death #The Revealing of the Evil Scheme #Battle in the Desert #Plans to Destroy the Godbomber Project #Battle for the Moon #Battle in Space #And Now the Next Episode of the Whirling Tornado #Underwater Volcanic Explosion #Plan to Destroy Godbomber #The Last Powermaster Warrior Is Found #Destroy the Autobots' Headquarters #Crisis in the Autobots' Headquarters #Destroyers from Deep Space #Destruction of the Human Race #Rescue Squeezeplay! #Battle at the Base #The New Scorponok #The New Being Has Come Alive #The Battle for Survival #The True Face of Z, the Ultimate Killer #The Ultimate Battle #The Warrior of the Universe, Star Saber #The Birth of a Monster #Leozack Attacks #Merge, Landcross #Move Out, Rescue Team! #Save the Mine #Attack on the Energy Storage Plant #Terror Under the Metropolis #Clash!! Two Great Heroes #The New Rival, Hellbat/Transcript #Battle at the Shuttle Station #Battle over the Super-tanker #The Decepticons' Evil Scheme #Rescue Meekon #The Underground Water Electricity Plant #Combat in the Meteorite Zone #Battle on the Planet Miclot #Guyhawk #The New Combination Robot, Liokaiser #The Long Struggle for Peace #The Reactivation of the Space Headquarters #The Power of Rage #Battle in the Antarctic #Ambush in the Desert #A Battle of Life and Death #Farewell, Optimus Prime #Go to Battle, Victory Leo #The Autobots in Crisis #Wake Up, Victory Leo #The Indestructible Combination #Meekon Saves the School #Crisis at the Base #The Assassin Bugs #Victory Saber, the Most Powerful Warrior in the Universe #The Tidal Wave #The Space City Has Come Back to Life #Seek and Destroy the Space City #The Autobot Warriors Finally Triumph #Radiant! Victorious Planet #The Emperor of Destruction Wins! #SOS! Global Defense Directive #Micromasters! #Victory Attack of Friendship! #Echo Across the Galaxy! Bell of Love!! #Enter the New Supreme Commander, Dai Atlas! #Theft of the Golden Disc #Beast Wars (Part 1) #Beast Wars (Part 2) #The Web #Equal Measures #Chain of Command (BW) #Power Surge #Fallen Comrades #Double Jeopardy #A Better Mousetrap #Gorilla Warfare #The Probe #Victory #Dark Designs #Double Dinobot #The Spark #The Trigger, Part 1 #The Trigger, Part 2 #Spider's Game #Call of the Wild #Dark Voyage #Possession #The Low Road #Law of the Jungle #Before the Storm #Other Voices, Part 1 #Other Voices, Part 2 #Aftermath #Coming of the Fuzors (Part 1) #Coming of the Fuzors (Part 2) #Tangled Web #Maximal, No More #Other Visits (Part 1) #Other Visits (Part 2) #Bad Spark #Code of Hero #Transmutate #The Agenda (Part 1) #The Agenda (Part 2) #The Agenda (Part 3) #Optimal Situation #Deep Metal #Changing of the Guard #Cutting Edge #Feral Scream Part 1 #Feral Scream Part 2 #Proving Grounds #Go With the Flow #Crossing the Rubicon #Master Blaster #Other Victories #Nemesis Part 1 #Nemesis Part 2 #The Reformatting #Master of the House #Fires of the Past #Mercenary Pursuits #Forbidden Fruit #The Weak Component #Revelations Part I: Discovery #Revelations Part II: Descent #Revelations Part III: Apocalypse #Survivor #The Key #The Catalyst #End of the Line #Fallout #Savage Noble #Prometheus Unbound #In Darkest Knight #A Wolf in the Fold #Home Soil #Sparkwar Pt. I: The Strike #Sparkwar Pt. II: The Search #Sparkwar Pt. III: The Siege #Spark of Darkness #Endgame Pt. I: The Downward Spiral #Endgame Pt. II: When Legends Fall #Endgame Pt. III: Seeds of the Future #Prime Wars Trilogy #Battle Protocol! #An Explosive Situation #Bullet Train to the Rescue #Spychangers to the Rescue #The Hunt for Black Pyramid #The Secret of the Ruins #Sideburn's Obsession #Secret Weapon: D-5 #Mirage's Betrayal #Skid Z's Choice #Tow-Line Goes Haywire #The Ultimate Robot Warrior #Hope for the Future #The Decepticons #Commandos #Volcano #Attack from Outer Space #The Test/Transcript #The Fish Test #Wedge's Short Fuse #Landfill #Sky-Byte Saves the Day #A Test of Metal #Ultra Magnus #Ultra Magnus: Forced Fusion! #Lessons of the Past #Ultramble! New Troops #The Two Faces of Ultra Magnus #Power to Burn! #Fortress Maximus #Koji Gets His Wish #A Friendly Contest #Peril from the Past #Maximus Emerges #The Human Element #Mystery of the Ultra Magnus #Gelshark's Blues #Mistaken Identity #Surprise Attack! #Galvatron's Revenge #The Final Battle #First Encounter #Metamorphosis #Base #Comrade #Soldier #Jungle #Carnival #Palace #Confrontation #Underground #Ruin #Prehistory #Swoop #Overmatch #Gale #Credulous #Conspiracy #Trust #Vacation #Reinforcement #Decisive Battle #Vow #Rebellion #Chase #Tactician #Linkup #Detection #Awakening #Desperate #Runaway #Past #Past II #Sacrifice #Regeneration #Rescue #Mars/Transcript #Crack/Transcript #Threaten/Transcript #Crisis/Transcript #Remorse/Transcript #Depart/Transcript #Miracle/Transcript #Puppet/Transcript #Uprising/Transcript #Dash/Transcript #Drift/Transcript #Portent/Transcript #Cramp/Transcript #Alliance/Transcript #Union/Transcript #Origin/Transcript #Mortal Combat/Transcript #Cybertron City/Transcript #Energon Stars/Transcript #Scorpinok/Transcript #Megatron's Sword/Transcript #The New Cybertron City/Transcript #Megatron Resurrected/Transcript #Megatron Raid/Transcript #Starscream the Mysterious Mercenary/Transcript #Battle of the Asteroid Belt/Transcript #Energon Tower/Transcript #The Legend of Rodimus/Transcript #Crisis in Jungle City/Transcript #Kicker Beware!/Transcript #Energon Grid/Transcript #Rodimus Friend or Foe?/Transcript #Go for Unicron!/Transcript #The Return of Demolishor/Transcript #A Tale of Two Heros/Transcript #Battle Stations/Transcript #Alpha Q: Identity/Transcript #Shockblast: Rampage/Transcript #Survival Instincts/Transcript #Each One Fights.../Transcript #Unicron Unleashed/Transcript #Open Fire!/Transcript #Ripped Up Space/Transcript #Team Optimus Prime/Transcript #Protection/Transcript #Improsoned Inferno/Transcript #Jungle Planet/Transcript #Bulkhead/Transcript #Farewell Inferno/Transcript #Return! Our Scorponok/Transcript #Crash Course/Transcript #Omega Supreme/Transcript #A Heroic Battle/Transcript #The Power/Transcript #Optimus Supreme/Transcript #Unicron Perishes/Transcript #Ambition/Transcript #Wishes/Transcript #Galvatron!/Transcript #Break Through/Transcript #Distribution/Transcript #The Omega Train/Transcript #Deception Army/Transcript #Ironhide Team/Transcript #Formidable/Transcript #Galvatron Terror/Transcript #Destructive Power/Transcript #Spark/Transcript #The Sun/Transcript #Fallen/Transcript #Inferno/Transcript #Haven/Transcript #Hidden/Transcript #Landmine/Transcript #Space/Transcript #Rush/Transcript #Speed/Transcript #Collapse/Transcript #Time/Transcript #Search/Transcript #Deep/Transcript #Ship/Transcript #Hero/Transcript #Race/Transcript #Detour/Transcript #Savage/Transcript #Sand/Transcript #Champion/Transcript #Ice/Transcript #Honor/Transcript #Primal/Transcript #Trust/Transcript #Trap/Transcript #Invasion/Transcript #Retreat/Transcript #Revelation/Transcript #Critical/Transcript #Assault/Transcript #Starscream/Transcript #United/Transcript #Cybertron/Transcript #Balance/Transcript #Darkness/Transcript #Memory/Transcript #Escape/Transcript #Family/Transcript #Titans/Transcript #Warp/Transcript #Giant/Transcript #Fury/Transcript #City/Transcript #Ambush/Transcript #Challenge/Transcript #Scourge/Transcript #Optimus/Transcript #Showdown/Transcript #Guardian/Transcript #Homecoming/Transcript #End/Transcript #Unfinished/Transcript #Beginning/Transcript #Home Is Where the Spark Is/Transcript #Total Meltdown/Transcript #Blast from the Past/Transcript #The Thrill of the Hunt/Transcript #Nanosec/Transcript #Along Came a Spider/Transcript #Sound and Fury/Transcript #Lost and Found/Transcript #Survival of the Fittest/Transcript #Headmaster/Transcript #Nature Calls/Transcript #Megatron Rising - Part 1/Transcript #Megatron Rising - Part 2/Transcript #The Elite Guard/Transcript #The Return of the Headmaster/Transcript #Mission Accomplished/Transcript #Garbage In, Garbage Out/Transcript #Velocity/Transcript #Rise of the Constructicons/Transcript #A Fistful of Energon/Transcript #SUV: Society of Ultimate Villainy/Transcript #Autoboot Camp/Transcript #Black Friday/Transcript #Sari, No One's Home/Transcript #A Bridge Too Close, Part I/Transcript #A Bridge Too Close, Part II/Transcript #TransWarped, Part I/Transcript #TransWarped, Part II/Transcript #TransWarped, Part III/Transcript #Three's a Crowd/Transcript #Where Is Thy Sting?/Transcript #Five Servos of Doom/Transcript #Predacons Rising/Transcript #Human Error, Part I/Transcript #Human Error, Part II/Transcript #Decepticon Air/Transcript #This Is Why I Hate Machines/Transcript #Endgame, Part I/Transcript #Endgame, Part II/Transcript #Darkness Rising, Part 1/Transcript #Darkness Rising, Part 2/Transcript #Darkness Rising, Part 3/Transcript #Darkness Rising, Part 4/Transcript #Darkness Rising, Part 5/Transcript #Masters & Students/Transcript #Scrapheap/Transcript #Con Job/Transcript #Convoy/Transcript #Deus ex Machina/Transcript #Speed Metal/Transcript #Predatory/Transcript #Sick Mind/Transcript #Out of His Head/Transcript #Shadowzone/Transcript #Operation: Breakdown/Transcript #Crisscross/Transcript #Metal Attraction/Transcript #Rock Bottom/Transcript #Partners/Transcript #T.M.I./Transcript #Stronger, Faster/Transcript #One Shall Fall/Transcript #One Shall Rise, Part 1/Transcript #One Shall Rise, Part 2/Transcript #One Shall Rise, Part 3/Transcript #Orion Pax, Part 1/Transcript #Orion Pax, Part 2/Transcript #Orion Pax, Part 3/Transcript #Operation Bumblebee, Part 1/Transcript #Operation Bumblebee, Part 2/Transcript #Loose Cannons/Transcript #Crossfire/Transcript #Nemesis Prime/Transcript #Grill/Transcript #Armada/Transcript #Flying Mind #Tunnel Vision/Transcript #Triangulation/Transcript #Triage/Transcript #Toxicity/Transcript #Hurt/Transcript #Out of the Past/Transcript #New Recruit/Transcript #The Human Factor/Transcript #Legacy/Transcript #Alpha/Omega/Transcript #Hard Knocks/Transcript #Inside Job/Transcript #Patch/Transcript #Regeneration/Transcript #Darkest Hour/Transcript #Darkmount, NV/Transcript #Scattered/Transcript #Prey/Transcript #Rebellion #Project Predacon/Transcript #Chain of Command (Prime)/Transcript #Plus One/Transcript #Thirst/Transcript #Evolution/Transcript #Minus One/Transcript #Persuasion/Transcript #Synthesis/Transcript #Deadlock/Transcript #The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Prime: Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising #Family of Heroes #Under Pressure #Hotshots #Flobsters on Parade #The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock #Walk on the Wild Side #Cody on Patrol #Four Bots and a Baby #Christmas in July #Deep Trouble #Return of the Dino Bot #The Other Doctor #The Reign of Morocco #Small Blessings #The Griffin Rock Triangle #Rules and Regulations #The Lost Bell #Bumblebee to the Rescue #You've Been Squilshed #Countdown #The Haunting of Griffin Rock #Little White Lies #Shake Up #Rescue Boy #It's a Bot Time #Bot to the Future #Road Trip #Sky Forest #One for the Ages #Tip of the Iceberg #A Virtual Disaster #Spellbound #Prescott's Bots #Blame the Gremlins #Feed the Beast #What Lies Below #What Rises Above #Space Bots #The Island of Misfit Tech #The Vigilant Town #Buddy System #In Search of the Griffin's Nest #Bots and Robbers #Rescue Dog #Changes #The Riders of Midwinter #Movers and Shakers #Chief Woodrow #Odd Bot Out #The Griffin Rock Express #Double Villainy #Rise of the Heroes #Land Before Prime #Big Game #Too Many Kades #Phantom of the Sea #Unfinished Business #No Place Like Dome #Bugs in the System #Switcheroo #Bot-Tastic Voyage #Quarry's Quarry #Did You See What I Thaw? #The Attack of Humungado #All Bots Great and Small #Time After Time #Pirates Ahoy #Turning the Tide #The Last of Morocco #The New Recruits #Rescue Bots Academy #A New Hero #Four-Legged Hero #Endangered Species #More than Meets the Eye #I Have Heard the Robots Singing #Now and Then #Today and Forever #New Normal #Bridge Building #Arrivals #Plus One #Back to Virtual Reality #Vanishing Returns #Ghost in the Machine #Enemy of My Enemy #Mayor May Not #All Spark Day #Part-Time Heroes #The More Things Change... #The More Things Stay the Same #Hot Rod Bot #King Burns #Pizza Pi Party #Uninvited Guest #Camp Cody #Once Upon a Time #The Need for Speed #Cody's 11 #A Brush with Danger #To Infinity... And Back #Family Business #Upgrades #Transformations #Pilot (Part 1)/Transcript #Pilot (Part 2)/Transcript #Trust Exercises/Transcript #More than Meets the Eye/Transcript #W.W.O.D.?/Transcript #As the Kospego Commands!/Transcript #Collect 'Em All/Transcript #True Colors/Transcript #Rumble in the Jungle/Transcript #Can You Dig It?/Transcript #Adventures in Bumblebee-Sitting!/Transcript #Hunting Season/Transcript #Out of Focus/Transcript #Sideways/Transcript #Even Robots Have Nightmares/Transcript #Some Body, Any Body/Transcript #One of Our Mini-Cons Is Missing/Transcript #Deep Trouble/Transcript #The Champ/Transcript #The Trouble with Fixit/Transcript #Lockout/Transcript #Similarly Different/Transcript #The Buzz on Windblade/Transcript #Ghosts and Impostors/Transcript #Battlegrounds, Part 1/Transcript #Battlegrounds, Part 2/Transcript #Overloaded, Part 1/Transcript #Overloaded, Part 2/Transcript #Metal Meltdown/Transcript #Suspended/Transcript #Cover Me/Transcript #Brainpower/Transcript #Misdirection/Transcript #Bumblebee's Night Off/Transcript #Impounded/Transcript #Portals/Transcript #Graduation Exercises/Transcript #Decepticon Island (Part 1)/Transcript #Decepticon Island (Part 2)/Transcript #History Lessons/Transcript #Strongarm's Big Score/Transcript #Pretzel Logic/Transcript #Mighty Big Trouble/Transcript #Mini-Con Madness/Transcript #Worthy/Transcript #King of the Hill (Part 1)/Transcript #King of the Hill (Part 2)/Transcript #Defrosted/Transcript #Blurred #Sphere of Influence #Bee Cool #The Great Divide #Get a Clue #Out of the Shadows #Disordered Personalities #Guilty As Charged #The Golden Knight #The Fastest Bot Alive! #Railroad Rage #Moon Breaker #Exiles #Breathing Room #Prepare for Departure #Prisoner Principles #Collateral Damage #Something He Ate #Sick as a Bot #Five Fugitives #Enemy of My Enemy #Freedom Fighters #Recruits Part I" #Recruits Part II #If at First..." #"Tough Luck Chuck" #"Whirl'd View" #"Plan Bee" #"The Bot Who Cried Rescue" #"Mount Botmore" #"Mission Inaudible" #"Glitch" #"Five Into Four" #"Rescue Promo" #"Blame Game" #"Surprise, Medix!" #"The TX3000" #Little Bot Peep" #"Driving a Wedge" #"The Big, Small Rescue" #"Battle of the Bots" #"About a Rock" #"Dog Stray Afternoon" #"Lucky Ducky" #"The Secret of Flight" #"Go Team, Go!" #"Screen Time" #"Fright at the Museum #"Fractured" #"Memory" #"Allspark" #"The Journey" #"Whiteout" #"Megatron Is My Hero" #"Cube" #"Terminal Velocity" #"Shadowstriker" #"Maccadam's" #"Sabotage" #"Teletraan-X" #"Matrix of Leadership" #"Siloed" #"King of the Dinosaurs" #"The Extinction Event" #"Awaken Sleeping Giants" #"Eruption" # Trivia * Jenny Wakeman, Atiston, Chike, Clunk, Lanista, Livia, Mangle, Scramble, Spark, Chandra, Pincer (Robozuna), Crank, Brawler, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Vexus, The Corvus Imperium, Skeleton King and Linda Ryan/The Shredderette will guest star in this series. * Vexus, the Corvus Imperium, Skeleton King and Linda Ryan/The Shredderette will work with the Decepticons, Pradacons and Vehicons. * In “Junior Headmaster”, the Bubble Guppies along with the Invisible Network of Kids, Christopher Robin Milne, Princess Isabel, Jeremy Belpois, Princess Amber and Prince James have receive their own Master-Braces to become the Junior Combiners. * In the Armada part, Connor Lacey gains Mini-Con CNA and gained their own Mini-Con, in the Energon part they gained a Powerlink ability and made their own Powerlink alien and in the Cybertron part, Connor Lacey and Sean Allen gains Cyber Keys from Velocitron, Jungle Planet, Earth and Gigantian. *In the end of the franchise, Jenny Wakeman, Atiston, Chike, Clunk, Lanista, Livia, Mangle, Scramble, Spark, Chandra, Pincer (Robozuna), Crank, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, the Autobots, the Maximals, the Combiners (who have been revived by Jeremy’s reanimation program) and the Rescue Bots will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures films Category:Live-action/animated films